1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to band sawing machines, and more particularly to a dust collector, which enables a band sawing machine to additionally collect dust so as to enhance working efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular band sawing machine is composed of an upper roller, a lower roller, and an annular band saw running tight on the two rollers. The band sawing machine includes a workbench through which the band saw is put, and a driver motor at a bottom side thereof as a driving source for driving the two rollers and the band saw to run.
However, while the band sawing machine is working, sawdust produced by the band saw sawing workpieces will mostly be adhered to between saw teeth of the band saw and move downwards along with the band saw, thereby causing the sawdust piled up at the bottom side of the band sawing machine. If the sawdust is not cleaned up in time, while a great amount of the sawdust is produced and piled up, the lower roller will be hindered to run or even damaged by the sawdust, thereby reducing the working efficiency and the durability of the band sawing machine.
Although breaking up the working procedure periodically to clean up the accumulated sawdust by manpower can resolve the above problems, it will also take more procedures and much more time, thereby causing inefficiency and increasing production cost.
Alternatively, installing a dust collecting machine, which dust collecting tube is mounted on a top side of the workbench, for collecting the sawdust at the same time while the band sawing machine is working and for preventing the sawdust from piled up at the bottom side of the band sawing machine may also solve the above problems. However, the dust collecting machine and the band sawing machine are respectively driven by a power source, and accordingly, while they are operated at the same time, a great amount of energy and occupied space of the two power sources will result in huge growth of the production cost.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an improved dust collector, which is driven by a power source the same as the one driving a band sawing machine so as to economize energy and to reduce cost.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an improved dust collector, which can clean up sawdust effectively while a band sawing machine is working, thereby enhancing the working efficiency of the band sawing machine.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an improved dust collector, which prevents a band sawing machine from working interferingly or damage resulted from excessive accumulated sawdust.
The foregoing objectives of the present invention are attained by the dust collector comprising a mounting seat mounted outside dust outlets of a housing of a band sawing machine, a boosting unit received in the mounting seat, and a dust collecting member. The band sawing machine includes a drive motor mounted at a bottom side of the housing thereof. The mounting seat has an axial portion and a through hole passing through the axial portion. The boosting unit includes a rotor and a fan blade. The rotor has a body portion rotatably mounted through the through hole of the mounting seat and fitted to the fan blade at a distal end thereof, and a head portion connected with a transmission shaft of the drive motor of the band sawing machine such that the fan blade is driven by the motor to run. The dust collecting member is connected with the mounting seat and includes a receiving space. Accordingly, the dust collector is synchronically activated together with the band sawing machine to run for collecting sawdust.